The Mr Men Show: Miss Bossy’s Blood .avi
Hello, my name is Jesse. I have autism and my special interest is the Mr. Men and Little Misses. My favorite character is Miss Bossy. She’s been my favorite ever since I first saw her. I just came home from school. Everything was normal. However, I was bored. I decided to watch The Mr Men Show. While I was searching for new episodes, I saw something that was very off to me. There was a link that automatically sent me to some website. I clicked on it. It was a Mr Men show episode called “Miss Bossy’s Blood”. I was thinking to myself. “What the hell? Was this an episode I didn’t know existed? Oh, well I’ll just watch it then.” The episode started with Mr Grumpy walking around in his neighborhood. He has heard rumors about Miss Bossy and how she was feeling very anxious and depressed. The camera focused on Miss Bossy. She was having a depressive episode. She was on her bed sobbing loudly but it wasn’t her voice actor, it almost sounded like a real life woman crying. Miss Bossy was screaming loudly as she was laying on her bed. Mr Grumpy saw her through her window and walked in to check on her. “Miss Bossy? What made you feel this way?” He asked. Miss Bossy suddenly hit him in the face badly. Then, she grabbed a knife. Miss Bossy cut her legs as she was angry at Mr Grumpy. I began to get sick to my stomach. I was home alone with my brother. Furthermore. the episode got darker. Miss Bossy went outside at night and screaming on top of her lungs. I was in shock. I tried closing my laptop but, my body was coldly quivering at what I saw. Miss Bossy began to tell me something. “Jesse, you will love to be me, right?” She said to me. My skin turned the same shade as Miss Bossy. “ I now I am not Miss Bossy!” I screamed. My parents came home. They were both in terror as they saw me in my new form. My brother told of what was happening. I was disfigured. I wasn’t human anymore. My brother said “Jesse? I knew what happened to them.” My mom was traumatized of what my brother told her. I threw my laptop into the trash bin in my pantry. The police came to my house, my family was dead for unknown reasons. The police were investigating my house as they saw me. I was then sobbing as they were staring at me in a cold stare. I was deeply traumatized of what the episode did to me. I was moaning and whimpering as one police officer said that I was going to be staying at a place that has similar people who had the same fate as me. After that, I was being monitored. I saw Mr Grumpy in the same room that I was in. I was sent into a room where I had to be in for the rest of my life. I was in a room which gave me anxiety. It looked like a cell. I still remembered the episode that traumatized me to my soul.